Balançoire
by Oxytreza
Summary: Watanuki coupe par le parc afin d'arriver plus rapidement chez Yuko...Il va découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant...


Pairing : Domenuki, quoi d'autre ?

Watanuki : un WataHima !

Bloody : non, crève.

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Et bien, les deux beau bishôs ne sont certes pas à moi mais la fille, si.

Balançoire

Malgré le fait que l'on était en automne, il y avait un grand soleil qui réchauffait agréablement le sol tapissé de feuilles mortes.

Mais malgré ce grand soleil, il y avait aussi un grand vent.

Watanuki devait lutter contre le vent pour ne pas s'envoler. Vu comment il était mince et fragile, ce satané vent n'aurait eu aucun mal à le soulever et l'envoyer en orbite. Le jeune homme décida de couper à travers le parc, afin d'être plus rapidement chez Yuko. Mais au milieu du parc, il s'arrêta, et par réflexe, se cacha derrière un buisson.

Une personne qu'il connaissait bien était déjà là.

Il était en train de faire de la balançoire, ses mèches noires frôlant son visage lorsqu'il descendait et remontait.

Il était déjà très étonnant que Domeki fasse de la balançoire, mais il était tout aussi étonnant de voir une expression sur son visage.

Une expression si triste…

À côté de lui, sur la deuxième balançoire, une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait énormément se balançait également. Ils ne descendaient et remontaient pas en même temps, mais se croisaient en rythme. La fille semblait songeuse. Au bout d'un moment elle dit : « Merci quand même de tes lettres…

-Hm.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

-Moi aussi.

-Ça faisait combien de temps ?

-Trois ans.

-Hm. Il s'en est passé, des choses, pendant mon absence…

-Hm. » Non seulement ils se ressemblaient, mais en plus, ils parlaient de la même manière ! elle repris : « Et ce garçon… » Watanuki se figea, le cœur battant plus fort. « Ce garçon » ? De qui parlait-elle ? Le medium ne tardit pas à avoir la réponse. « Watanuki, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Vos rapports n'ont pas évolué depuis ta dernière lettre ?

-Non.

-…

-…

-Et tu sais ce qu'il pense de toi ?

-Je l'insupporte.

-Ah.

-Hm.

-…C'est ballot.

-Ouais.

-Mais t'es sûr ?

-Sûr.

-Bon. T'as essayé de lui parler, au moins ?

-Non. Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour être sûr, triple crétin !

-Je t'ai dit que je suis sûr de ce qu'il pense de moi.

-Et alors ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-…

-… » Watanuki n'y comprenait plus rien. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Quels rapports ? Il se pencha un peu en avant afin de voir plus clairement les deux adolescents. La fille (Qui montait presque à l'horizontale, parallèle au sol) murmura : « Moi, j'aimerais bien qu'il ressente la même chose pour toi que toi pour lui… » Domeki haussa les épaules tandis que derrière son buisson, Watanuki pâlissait. L'archer repris : « Bah…Cette relation me convient. Il me fait à manger, me frappe et me crie dessus, mais après tout, ça me va.

-…T'es un vrai maso… » Soupira la fille. Elle regarda le ciel qui commençait à se colorer de bleu foncé. Soudain, elle dit : « Regarde bien, Domeki. » Et pile au moment où sa balançoire s'élevait, elle s'élança dans les airs, fit un vol plané, pendant lequel elle regroupa ses jambes et ses bras près de son torse.

Watanuki étouffa un cri en Domeki arrêta brusquement sa balançoire.

L'adolescente atterrit deux mètres plus loin, accroupie. Il y eut un silence, où l'on entendait juste sa respiration haletante. Elle se redressa, légèrement chancelante. Domeki se leva, se précipita vers elle et la saisit par les épaules. « Mais tu es folle ! Tu aurais pu te casser quelque chose, ou pire, te tuer ! » Elle eut un sourire. « Et oui, j'aurais pu me casser la figure. Mais je pouvais aussi m'en sortir indemne. Je ne pouvais pas savoir tant que je n'avais pas essayé. » Elle se dégagea des mains de Domeki avec douceur. « Et c'est pareil pour toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir si ce Watanuki est amoureux de toi tant que tu ne lui a pas parlé. C'est impossible.

-Mais…

-Mais où est passé mon Domeki qui n'abandonne jamais ?

-…

-Tu ne voudrais pas faire plaisir à ta cousine préférée ?

-…

-Va lui parler. Il travaille à la boutique, ce soir ?

-…Oui.

-Bon. Tu n'as qu'à aller l'attendre là-bas. Ou demain au déjeuner.

-…

-Domeki…

-Je sais.

-…

-…Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-…Tu es désespérant. Je vais aller lui parler moi-même, si c'est comme ça.

-…

-…

-Bon, d'accords. Je vais y aller. Mais je te préviens, ça ne finira pas bien, cette histoire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu te cache bien derrière un masque d'indifférence et d'ironie. Pourquoi son masque à lui ne serait pas de la colère et de l'exaspération ?

-…

-Tu vois. » Elle eut un sourire et montra du menton le portail du parc. « Allez. Vas-y, maintenant. » L'archer la regarda longuement, puis alla ramasser son cartable puis se dirigea en silence vers le portail. Dans son dos, sa cousine fit demi-tour et sortit au côté opposé.

Watanuki resta un moment immobile, avant de se rendre compte avec effroi que Domeki venait dans sa direction. Quand il eut une idée. Il se tassa dans les buissons, le cœur battant, les joues rouges. Juste au moment où l'archer passait à côté de lui, le medium bondit et colla ses lèvres contre celles de l'archer.

Celui-ci resta immobile, sidéré, les yeux écarquillés.

Il en lâcha même son cartable.

Il resta là, les bras ballants, tandis que Watanuki continuait à l'embrasser.

Quand le brun se décolla enfin, il regarda son ami dans les yeux et murmura, avec un petit sourire : « Ta cousine a raison, tu aurais dû m'en parler. Ça m'aurait évité de me torturer ainsi. » Domeki le regarda toujours aussi étonné puis un sourire vint enfin se placer sur son visage. « Ouais… »

Et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau.

Derrière un buisson, une jeune fille souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle avait bien vu le medium les épier. Elle avait dirigé son cousin dans cette direction en espérant qu'ils s'expliquent.

Le résultat dépassait de loin ses espérances…Elle se leva et partit en catimini, laissant les deux garçons s'embrasser tout à loisir.

Fin

Tadam ! Mignon, non ? J'ai eut l'idée en faisant de la balançoire moi-même chez mon amie hina, chez laquelle je suis en vacance, à la Roque d'Anthéron. (Dieu qu'il fait chaaaauuuuud !)

Hina revient du japon. /Tape hina/

Ggrml…Moi aussi je veux y aller ! Mais, consolation, elle m'a ramené un cadeau. /Contente/

Une petit review ?


End file.
